


Yes. No. Who knows

by Suitan



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Arre borriquito, Happy Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitan/pseuds/Suitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los niños, cuando son jóvenes, tienden a aferrarse a lo primero que les ofrecen y viven cargando con ello. En el caso de Kariya, él le cogió el ojo a varias enseñanzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes. No. Who knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NazuHika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazuHika/gifts).



Los niños, cuando son jóvenes, tienden a aferrarse a lo primero que les ofrecen y viven cargando con ello. En el caso de Kariya, él le cogió el ojo a varias enseñanzas:

Los hombres son fuertes.

Los hombres no lloran.

Los hombres no huyen (pero saben cuando ceder y retirarse).

En letras grandes y subrayado rojo (y el paréntesis, en letra más pequeña y poco legible; una letra que no le pertenecía sino al tío Nagumo), apuntó esas ideas en un cuaderno e hizo de ellas sus reglas, sus normas. Al principio no comprendía lo que los adultos le intentaban decir, y como no lo comprendía, se limitó a seguirlos al pie de la letra. Porque, si todos se lo repetían como loros, no podían estar equivocados. En esas ideas residía el significado de un verdadero hombre y así era; Kariya se aferró a ellas.

Aunque quizá no las cogió de la forma correcta.

Cuando se metía en pequeños pleitos con otros niños, más matones y más grandes que él, no solo quedaba como un gallito, sino que los moratones que se ganaba le duraban. Le duraban mucho, casi tanto como el orgullo lastimado. Kariya solo tenía fuerza en la oratoria, en la palabra y nada más que en la palabra. Eso no era fuerza para él, y se frustraba por ello. Se frustraba del mismo modo cada vez que no cumplía con las demás reglas: lloraba a la primera aparición espiritual en una película de miedo mala y huía de las serpientes desde que tocó una por primera vez en el zoo. Las ideas que recibió de sus padres, de las profesoras y, más tardíamente, del tío Nagumo era incapaz de cumplirlas.

Si ahí terminara todo, vale. Pero no terminaba.

No era fuerte, lloraba, huía. Pasaba los recreos alimentando a los conejos (y siendo mordido en los dedos por ellos) y su alimento favorito eran las fresas. Sabía coser y era quien arreglaba los botones de los otros niños del Sun Garden.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si todo había sido un error y tendría que haber nacido mujer.

Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Quién sabe.

Kariya Masaki lo descubriría algún día. Pero de momento, en la primaria, no.

* * *

 

–¿Por qué solo tienes de tía la apariencia, Kirino-senpai? Habría estado bien que pesaras igual que una.

–Si vas a quejarte tanto, bájame. Para empezar, ha sido tu idea el cargarme. Nunca te lo he pedido.

–¿Y que lleguemos tarde a la fiesta? Como se acabe la tarta, será todo por tu culpa.

–Sí, sí. Tooodo es por mi culpa, ¿contento?

Kariya gruñó ante el tono irónico de su acompañante, mas no dijo nada. El esfuerzo que estaba realizando le robaba todo el aire frío que guardaba en los pulmones; la cantidad desmesurada de vaho que expulsaba por la boca era la prueba de ello (Y el sudor, pero con las capas de ropa que llevaba, para no extrañarse).

No era la primera vez que Kirino se lesionaba. El año pasado tuvo que descansar durante tres días, en la misma pierna y por la misma causa. Aunque quizá era mejor eso a que se lastimara de otra manera que no fuera jugando al fútbol. Al menos, de este modo, podía considerarlo una herida de guerra.

Una herida de guerra de lo más pesada.

–Maldición... –murmuró Kariya por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que tropezaba–. Se me hunde todo el pie por cada paso que doy, y los transportes no circulan por ningún lado. En serio, ¿no podrían haber hecho la fiesta en tu casa?

–Mi casa no es lo suficientemente grande para que entren tantas personas y lo sabes. Y como no aceleres la fiesta y la tarta se van a acabar.

–¿Antes dijiste que podía soltarte? Porque es lo que me estoy planteando, el dejarte aquí solo para ver cómo te las apañas. Tú, tu lesión y esa nevera portátil que no sé por qué cargas. ¿Qué llevas ahí dentro, si se puede saber?

–No te lo puedo decir. Es la cosa del amigo invisible: que sea secreto. Si no, la cosa pierde su gracia.

–Sin duda, mi más pésame a quien le toque.

De repente, Kariya sintió que le golpeaban fuerte en la nuca. Lo que no pensó el otro es que aquello hiciera que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera de cara al suelo.

Kariya no tenía fuerza, pero eso Kirino no se lo diría.

–Oye –le llamó, aún encima de él–, ¿estás bien?

Kariya dijo algo, no obstante, con la cara enterrada en la nieve no le entendió ni una palabra. Kirino dio un gran suspiro.

–En serio, ¿por qué haces todo esto? Podrías dejarme atrás y adelantarte, que no es para tanto. Soporto el frío mejor que tú, así que no saldré congelado de esta.

Kirino se levantó de su espalda (la punzada que le atravesó el tobillo la sintió, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarla) y le ofreció la mano a su kouhai para que también se levantara. Kariya no la tomó. Se quedó tirado sobre la nieve mientras le miraba, o trataba al menos, a los ojos. Antes, la vista desde su posición le habría alcanzado a ver el largo pelo rosa de su senpai.

Pero, como acababa de mencionar, eso era antes.

–No bromees. Sabes perfectamente por qué lo estoy haciendo.

Sí, Kirino era consciente de ello. El otro no lo sabía porque estuvo durante todo el camino con la nariz roja hacia delante, pero lo cierto era que hubo un par de ocasiones en las que quería reír mientras hablaban. Conteniendo la risa y no la sonrisa, la cual no podría volver a esconder hasta una buena temporada.

Se preguntó si habría sido así con Shindou de haber sido las cosas de otra manera.

Qué habría sido de ellos si Kirino no hubiera sido un estereotipo de hombre, o si Shindou lo hubiera sido. Cómo habrían acabado las cosas si nunca hubiera decidido cuidarlo, o a ser fuerte, o a no llorar. Quizá Shindou, quien pasaba las navidades en la otra punta del mundo, se preguntaba lo mismo, aunque a la inversa.

Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Quién sabe.

El punto era que todo esto ya no importaba.

Desde que ambos se dejaron marchar, ya nada de esto importaba.

–¿Hasta cuánto tiempo piensas esperar a subirte de nuevo? –se quejó Kariya, quien se había incorporado y agachado delante de él–. Es incómodo estar de cuclillas todo el rato, ¿sabes?

Kirino sonrió y se subió a su espalda.

–Lo siento, y gracias. ¿Podrás soportarme un rato más?

Por un instante creyó haberle visto sonreír, levemente y con resignación. Habrán sido imaginaciones suyas...

–Como no volveré a ser tu borriquillo, te dejaré ser María por un día.

… o no.

* * *

 

Pero, como algunos billetes del tren, los hay de ida y vuelta.

–Es increíble, ¿cuánta mala suerte puede haber en un día? Llegamos tarde, me quedo sin tarta y encima tengo que cargar contigo de nuevo hasta tu casa, nevera portátil incluida.

–No se le puede hacer nada. Es lo que ha decidido doña Fortuna.

–Por favor, senpai, las clases de literatura para otra ocasión.

En efecto, para cuando los dos llegaron a los apartamentos donde vivía Tenma, el intercambio estaba a punto de realizarse. Que la tarta se hubiera acabado le dolió mucho a Kariya, sin embargo, no se atrevió a reclamar su trozo ante Aki, quien se disculpó y le prometió que para la próxima sin duda le guardaría uno.

Con respecto a la nevera portátil, no es que Kirino se lo estuviera llevando de vuelta.

Es que era el regalo de Kariya.

–Kariya –le llamó su senpai de pronto–, ¿por qué no abriste el regalo en la fiesta?

El chico tardó lo suyo en contestar. Debió de estar pensando, respirando o ambas cosas. O lamentándose por el trozo de tarta.

–Simplemente no lo vi plausible en ese momento. Teniendo en cuenta de dónde proviene... –Kirino asomó el oído más cerca para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Al poco tiempo se percató de que había dejado la oración incompleta, y prosiguió–. Además, no es que me interese en realidad.

–¿En serio? Antes parecías muy interesado en lo que había dentro.

–Eso era antes de saber que era para mí –se defendió él–. De todos modos, puedo permanecer con la ignorancia un rato más. Se me da bien esperar.

No es que a Kariya no le inquietase el contenido. La curiosidad era inevitable en el ser humano, no importa cuántos años transcurran (solo había que observar al tío Nagumo, que nunca cambiaba, al menos, a grandes zancadas). Y él, como ser viviente que era, lo mínimo que podía hacer al respecto era mantener cerrada la caja de Pandora por un tiempo limitado. Si la abría, algo malo ocurriría, era lo que él pensó después de recibirla. Incluso si era de esa persona, precisamente porque era de esa persona.

Podía ser paciente porque se trataba de Kirino.

Y Kirino ya le había hecho esperar mucho. Y al contrario.

Porque se trataba de Kirino...

… él consiguió ser fuerte. Dándole los primeros pequeños empujones como sucedió durante los viajes en el tiempo en busca de los once, en ese caso, en busca del alma de Juana de Arco. Los primeros y no los últimos; esos se los dejó a Shindou y al propio Kirino. Como la estrella de Belén, guiándolo y velando por él desde la distancia.

… él consiguió no llorar. No dejó de darle por culo a la vez que llevaba el cirio pascual y le daba esos empujones y golpes que harían reaccionar a cualquiera incluso en la más profunda de las depresiones jamás conocidas. En cada una de las decisiones que tomó, tanto su senpai como él, no las lamentó. O bueno, lo correcto sería que se obligó a no lamentarlo.

… él consiguió no huir, así como ceder. Fue capaz de mantener, sin ninguna dificultad, el título de kouhai porculero. Un título que solo Kariya poseía. El resto fue entregado a los demás, retirándose de esa lucha.

Y cómo no, tuvo que ser Kirino quien hizo que él fuera capaz de cumplir con esas reglas que sus padres, sus profesoras y su tío le enseñaron. A base de mucho esfuerzo y rendición. Gran parte de ellas causadas por la ignorancia.

Y es que Kariya jamás se planteó la posibilidad de que todo fuera completamente diferente al esquema mental que se creó desde el comienzo. Que cada una de sus conclusiones fueran descartándose una por una, hasta quedarse sin algo sólido donde sostenerse. Cuando eso sucedió, sintió miedo. Empezó a no saber cómo orientarse ante la situación frente a él.

A Kirino no podía gustarle Kariya. Eso tuvo que haber sido así.

No lo fue.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, después de toda la espera, solo les quedaba menos de un año. Un par de estaciones antes de que el tercer año terminara para Kirino.

Y ahí estaba Kariya, cargando a su senpai hacia su casa. Tropezando con la nieve, conteniendo la curiosidad al margen por medio de su pelo rosa, tan corto que no entendía cómo podía hacerle cosquillas en la oreja.

Bajo los copos de nieve, ahí estaban los dos.

Juntos, mientras el año en el que cursarían diferentes institutos tardaba en llegar.

* * *

 

Más tarde, Kariya llegó al Sun Garden para disfrutar de la otra fiesta.

–¡Kariya! –Un grito de Midorikawa se oyó desde la lejanía. Parecía molesto–. ¡Al menos pon los zapatos bien!

Él no lo estaba escuchando. Se dirigió directamente al salón, donde todos miraron cómo ilusionado abría la nevera portátil.

Como suponía, había hecho bien en no abrirla antes cuando se le presentó la oportunidad.

–¿Qué llevas en esa cosa, mocoso? –soltó Nagumo al aire. Tampoco recibió respuesta alguna.

–A ver, a ver. –Hiroto apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro del muchacho–. Vaya, qué cosa más... peculiar.

Si le había llamado cosa y peculiar, es que no quería preguntar de qué se trataba. No podía culparlo. Quizá Kariya era el único que veía un conejo entre todo ese montón de nieve.

Aunque, como decía, no podía culparlo; a Kirino nunca se le dio bien dibujar, y lo demostraba con la cara del conejo, si es que lo era.

Cuando Midorikawa regresó con Hitomiko y Saginuma a la sala, los tres le miraron con preocupación.

–Oye, ¿qué le pasa a Kariya? ¿Por qué está llorando?

–No es nada, hermana. ¿Queda un poco de tarta? No le vendría mal un trozo.

–Decidme que no le han vuelto a dar calabazas.

–De verdad, no hay por qué preocuparse, Saginuma. El chico solo se ha emocionado, nada más.

–¿Traigo un poco de música por si acaso? –intervino Suzuno de improvisto.

–Mejor la música la dejas en tu habitación... –dijo Midorikawa.

–Quizá solo soy yo –habló Nagumo, sonriente–, pero parece que el retaco ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Como todo un hombre.

Nadie respondió, solamente se limitaron a sonreír como el pelirrojo en torno al joven.

Si de verdad se había convertido en un hombre, eso Kariya lo dudaba.

Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Quién sabe.

Quizá tendría que arreglar un poco las ideas de su viejo cuaderno.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic que escribí hará por Navidades y decidí, a día de hoy, subirlo por aquí junto a otro más. Ni qué volver a mencionar que sigue siendo en honor a Nazu por su cumpleaños, tanto por aquel entonces como ahora. Se la merece a dedicaré cuantas veces haga falta.


End file.
